


Caught

by Guns-N-Scotty (BealeandTwisters)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Contract Killer!Tammy Gregorio, Crime AU, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, F/F, FBI Agent Eva Azarova, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isler and his coffee, Isler loves his coffee, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/pseuds/Guns-N-Scotty
Summary: An Azagorio drabble in Crime AU





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Well enjoy the fic

****

Eva sighed as she watched her boss Isler pacing around with a file, mumbling about how they found a signature kill from the victims.

Isler thinks the cases in New Orleans is connected to a killer from an old NYC case.

With a cup of dark coffee and she sipped and glanced at the pictures of victims behind her.

Pictures sticking on a wall with strings and sticky notes. Most of the picture are federal officers NOPD and her brother was one of them.

The portrait of an aged man hanged on the top of all photos is Dwayne Pride, the ringleader of the crimes.

They believed the leader of the crime syndicate held responsible for these crimes along with few photos below Pride are his associates; Lasalle, Sonja, and Patton. Strings connected to several photos of them making phone calls and few were handshakes with other members of syndicates in cafes and outdoors.

They have been working nonstop to find any connections to the crimes and Pride without rest and they have built a case against Pride and his syndicate.

They borrowed some unopened cases from NOPD for a year to find any leads in between the murders of the law enforcement officers to an old NYC case.

Every victim was murdered with a bullet on their heads and the forensic team couldn’t find anything at the crime scene even a simple strand of hair or DNA.

FBI has found several bullet slugs evaluated by the forensics. They’re untraceable in every gun markets in Louisiana until one bullet leads to an illegal missing gun. The only one they found different types of bullet. Few of them are sniper bullet but most of them are firearms.

It was a match to a similar bullet from a gun company.  

Isler rushed to his computer to find connections between Pride and gun company and confirmed that Pride has embezzled money inside of the account to who he partnered with. The company is one of his assets for marketing guns illegally in the underground of New Orleans.

Isler ordered Eva to get emails from the company with the help of cyber squad and found out that he has a meeting appointed with an associate of Pride to discuss a business compromise in a bakery.

A solid lead to the case. they contacted the bureau about their discoveries to the case. They were assigned to the undercover mission by FBI in the underground of New Orleans as the crooked law firm to hunt an associate from his empire before he goes off-the-grid.

It took three days to find one of his associates and they finally caught him during the stakeout. Like a mouse fell into the mousetrap. They brought him custody into FBI. Instead of finding an associate of Pride, their collar is a lieutenant of Lasalle’s group.

The rat isn’t going to jail for murder and went straight to WITSEC in exchange for intel from Pride’s crime syndicate.

It frustrated them to see that their collar working with a couple of agents and isn’t going to behind bars.

They went to back to work to find his other associates.      

Eva and Isler were informed by FBI that after a failed attempt murder on their informant in the bar and they rushed to the bar, bumping into a brunette in a suit who was leaving the bar.

Eva looked at her and quickly realized that they passed by hitwoman and tugged Isler to get a look at her.

The hitwoman caught them stalking her in their undercover disguises and fled.

They dropped their cover and it became a chase. The assassin was fastest than them.

Eva stopped for a break, panting but Isler continued without a sweat as he continued chasing her.

Eva went around to find another way to catch her.

The assassin ran and parkoured over the gate to the private property. It was a dead end for Isler. He stopped at the gate as he ran out of breath.

He pulled out his gun from the holster and started to shoot at her. But the assassin managed to get through the hail of bullets and gave him a playful wave and continued to climb up the building. 

“Damn it!’ He cursed and went looking around to find the entrance to get through the sealed gate.

The assassin’s face fell when she opened a door which appeared to be Eva with her gun pointing at her.

“FBI get-” Her hands were quicker and she grasped the gun by surprise and went for the top of the gun and the magazine fell off as the assassin had her gun unscrewed.  

Eva quickly grabbed her wrist and kicked in the stomach and she grunted in pain. The assassin pushed her against the wall and has her under her grasp on the wall. Eva is smarter and well-experienced with brawling.

Eva grasped both of her wrists with effort and switched position as she has her arms around the killer’s neck.

The assassin clenched her teeth, struggling to break free from her.

She pulled out a knife from her pocket and swung over her arm caused Eva to back off as she sees her getting up with a knife.

She panted and wiped her mouth with her wrist while walking backward to exit with the knife in her hand but Isler was behind her with a gun. 

The assassin growled and was ready to stab him but was immediately stopped by a hand wrapped her wrist and she looked up at the redhead.

Eva threw a punch at her on the cheek caused her to fall over on the wall and the redhead topped on her as she had her knife moved apart from her hand.

“You’re alright there Azarova?” Isler asked with concern and she nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She panted.

She grabbed both of her hands and put them behind her back and cuffed them.

They capture a hitwoman which turned out a murderer from the old NYC case, and the causalities are over than 129 people were slaughtered in the underground of New York City.

Another associate of his empire and they had missed it from their investigation.  

She was one of Pride’s secret associates.

Eva assumed that Pride knew all along about FBI has sneaking behind his back and hired a hitwoman to kill the informant to cover the trails of his illegal activities in the underworld of New Orleans from FBI’s watch.

They received a call from an agent and were informed about their collar is dead in the restroom in the FBI building.

They looked at each other and knew that they had their associate in custody but it is too dangerous to go the bureau. They cannot afford to lose a valuable asset.

They arrived at a safehouse where and brought her to the safehouse instead turning her to the bureau, knowing FBI is accessible for somebody who worked under Pride may have access of everything in the bureau and turns everything into the eyes on everything in FBI.

They brought her to the safehouse and had their electronics and phones turned off in the safehouse.

Eva knows they have to keep quiet from FBI but fortunately for them that Isler brought a tape recorder for interrogation.

The assassin's eyes were slowly waking up with a groan from being knocked unconscious by a fed in a chase and blinked at the ceiling as she realized that she isn’t in the FBI building. She grumbled.

Voices were heard in the other room.

“Azarova, watch her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. I’m off for a coffee.” Isler said with a yawn.

The assassin quickly shut her eye, pretending to be asleep and peeked at them. Isler strolled away to the kitchen and she started to think of a plan to escape from them. She looked at her wrist, learned that she’s unarmed and handcuffed to a bed.

Her head perked up as she heard footsteps made by another fed and she chuckled at herself knowing she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

The assassin turned her head around to take a look at the redhead who has knocked her out cold.

“Well, do you know why you’re here?” The assassin shook her head as a no and tugged her tie into order.

“You murdered many people.” Eva sneered, walking around the bed to face her.

A smirk grew on the assassin’s face and muttered some Italian words.

“Look like the egg has left the nest.” She said in heavy New York accent.

She furrowed her brows into a glare. “Isler isn’t an egg!”

“His head looks like one.” She replied with a raised brow.

Eva sighed and she rolled her eyes over a fact that their hitwoman called Isler an egg and sighed and caught an interest in her hand pointed at her then herself.

“I wonder about us being a relationship instead of being enemies?”

Her lips curled up into a smirk, asked her before plopping herself on the mattress with her arms were crossed behind her head into a relaxing position.

Eva stared at her as her face turned into a grimace.

Her question is quite interestingly revolted and it made her stomach churns. A federal officer dating a murderer?

“You’re a criminal! Why I would date a criminal?!” Eva sneered.

Her half-lidded eyes looked up at her and she lifted her head before looking over.

“Used to.” She replied.  

“Still.”

“I’m not a criminal.” She repeated.

“You murdered innocent people! Federal agents! Cops!”

“I was doing my job.” She raised both of her hands in defense.

“You don’t deserve to be here.” Eva growled through her clenched teeth.

“Heh, I was going to retire after my killing days and so I can see my fiancée.” She moved her legs into a sitting and Eva looked at what she was staring.

“You have a fiancée?”

“Uh-hum” She nodded.

“What happens to her?”

“Some bastard murdered her in cold blood as a warning so they have messed the wrong person and I went after them and killed every last man he has in his mob.” The assassin’s face fell into pure of vengeful.

It pains her to see her losing someone she loved in a previous life.    

“I killed everything that he has in his mob. His son, his family and everything.” She growled as a smile appeared on her face and is satisfied with her actions that she has done in NYC. She doesn’t have any regrets over her killings.

The fear inside of her grows when she’s alone with the psychopath in the room.

Eva crossed arms over her chest and brows furrowing at her and asked, “W-what happen after you killed all of them?”

“I got Excommunicado technically, New York City wants me dead.” The assassin rolled her eyes at the kitchen with a darkened expression on her face at her.

“So, what are you doing in New Orleans?”

“Pride.” She mouthed at her, turning her lips into a wicked smile.

The smile made Eva’s eye widen as she heard the name.

Isler was right, they crossed path with a killer. Which also an associate of his.

The killer who was behind the murders of the officers and her brother.

“T-the Dwayne Pride?” Eva asked, clarifying.

“Maybe or maybe not.” She moved her head into a shrug.

“You’re not some 1920s mobster! So, stop acting like you are!” Eva yelled through clenched teeth, grabbing her suit and pushed her against the wall.

“Me a mobster? Ha!” The assassin laughed without a care and it made her angry and she gritted her teeth as she watched the laughter has died out. Returned with her tilted head at her and her eyes showed no empathy, gazing upon Eva’s. 

After a soft chuckle, shaking her head and returned with a sadistic smile.

“Heh, whatever you say so Azarova.” She whispered with a wink.

Her words enraged her and she went to her, grabbed her neck by surprise and pushed her neck to the wall. Fingers digging against on the skin, seeing her grinning like a psycho with no hesitation while her hands are on her neck. It made her stomach churns. 

It sickened her to see someone who killed her brother and still not give a shit about being choked by a federal agent.

Their head turned to the sound of footsteps.

Isler brought a coffee, sipping as he arrived the room and choked on his cup when seeing his agent was on the top of the suspect.  

“Azarova! What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted.

The assassin looked over her shoulder to see Isler’s fuming face then grinned at her.

Eva shot a glare at her and dropped her. Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment, storming to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Hoping the coffee is full.

Her mind needs a memory reset for what she did on the criminal.

It was an unprofessional thing to do and she needs a break from working on the case.


End file.
